Siempre ahí
by rasaaabe
Summary: House y Cuddy han tenido una noche de pasión. Después de esa noche algo pasa que hará cambiar lo que tenían previsto ambos.


**Estos personajes no me pertenecen para mi desgracia. **

**Una vez dicho esto pues nada que es un huddy, mi primera historia sobre esta gran pareja y sobre la serie de House MD también. **

**Espero que os guste**

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

La cabeza de House en aquellos momentos era un hervidero, acababa de mantener relaciones sexuales con su jefa, la decana del Princeton-Plainsboro. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, sin estar previsto. Él había ido a casa de Cuddy a pedirle permiso para las pruebas para un paciente, y porque no decirlo también, para estropear la cita de su jefa con el candidato correspondiente a ser el padre de su hijo.

Los pensamientos de cómo había llegado a estar en esa cama en esos momentos cesaron, terminaron al notar como se movía Cuddy a su lado. Esa mujer de pelo negro, y en aquellos momentos rizado, con unos pechos perfectos y un trasero, sobre el cual siempre andaba diciendo comentarios sarcásticos y jocosos pero que le encantaba, todo aquello estaba enmarcado por unos preciosos ojos, tremendamente expresivos, y un carácter fuerte, serio pero a la vez tierno y pasional.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, intentando que no se despertara la propietaria de aquella. En silencio recogió del suelo los boxers, los pantalones y la camiseta para vestirse y dejar aquella casa en la que había pasado unos buenos momentos. Sabía que aquello no había sido solo sexo aunque no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, como tampoco estaba dispuesto a aceptar que dejar a Cuddy después de haber estado con ella no era algo que estuviera bien, pero quedarse esa noche hubiera significado muchas cosas que con el fin de su relación con Stacy se había jurado olvidar.

Una vez fuera de la casa de la decana, House se dirigió a su casa para descansar lo que quedaba de noche e intentar no pensar más en lo que había sucedido. Al llegar a su casa, después del trayecto en moto, se tomó un par de vicodinas para el dolor de la pierna y se fue a dormir con remordimientos, algo a lo que no estaba nada habituado porque él era Gregory House, el hombre sin sentimientos y con el sarcasmo como insignia.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Lisa había sentido como House se levantaba de su lado, como dejaba un vacío en su cama y un frío en su cuerpo que no olvidaría fácilmente. Aquella noche había sido inolvidable, no por el sexo sino por haber logrado lo que había anhelado desde hacía tantos años, al doctor todopoderoso Greg House.

Al saber que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño por la ausencia de ese cuerpo masculino que hasta hace unos minutos había estado a su lado, Cuddy se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café bien cargado. La bebida le tenia un sabor insípido, cosa a la que no le dio importancia al pensar más en lo acontecido unas horas antes, a pesar de que su felicidad por aquello se había visto opacada por la marcha de su mejor doctor y el amor de su vida aunque siendo House, el que pagaba a prostitutas, era lo más normal.

En aquellas horas que pasó despierta hasta que llegó el amanecer, Cuddy se recompuso y volvió a su forma hermética en cuanto a lo que a sentimientos se refiere, si House no había querido quedarse con ella no era culpa suya, así que no sufriría por su culpa, ya no más. Había sufrido en silencio durante la relación del hombre con Stacy pero ya no más, tenía que dejar su amor a un lado.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

La noche dio paso al día, un nuevo día en el que como siempre House llegó a la hora que le dio la gana al hospital, y en que como siempre se encontró con Cuddy esperándolo para mandarle a pasar consulta mientras le echaba la bronca. La escena era la de siempre, como si lo de la noche anterior no hubiera pasado nunca.

- Espero que tengas las fuerzas suficientes para pasar consulta porque es lo único que vas a hacer en el día de hoy. Que tengas un buen día, House

- Ama no me obligues a ver a niños con mocos, mujeres hipocondríacas, hombres que quieren la baja estando sanos solamente para escaquearse del trabajo, y a viejos con su tacataca. Pídeme lo que quieras ama pero no eso- dijo House haciendo un gesto dramático.

Lo que quedaba de mañana pasó tranquila y sin ninguna incidencia. A la hora de comer Wilson fue a buscar a su amigo para bajar al bar del hospital y conversar un rato. El jefe de oncología notaba que su amigo estaba diferente, tenía una actitud más taciturna y menos hablador, aunque fuera soltando borderías y sarcasmos, que normalmente.

- ¿Qué te pasa?. Hoy estás un poco extraño

- Jimmy siempre tan marujo. Tranquilo que no te voy a dejar cariñin porque eres la única persona en mi vida

- Deja de hacer el payaso y suéltalo, Greg

- No me pasa nada, bueno si dices pasarle algo a que me he pasado toda la noche mojando con Cuddy pues entonces si me pasa

- Espera, espera, espera. ¿Te has acostado con CUDDY?

- Cada día eres más lento Jimmy. Te voy a tener que enseñar gramática y decirte que mojar y acostarse es lo mismo. No se que te enseñaron en ese colegio de hermanos de la caridad al que fuiste

- Déjate los sarcasmos para otro y cuéntame como fue

- Te voy a dar la versión en que nuestra jefa es un volcán en la cama y en la que ningún lugar de su casa quedó sin vernos. La versión de gatillazo me la guardaré para cuando tenga 80 años si me permites

En el momento en que Wilson iba a comentar algo sobre lo anteriormente dicho por House apareció Trece, caminando deprisa y con la respiración entrecortada.

- Se que soy un guaperas, que te tengo completamente loca por mis huesos, pero no hacía falta que corrieras mujer, mira que si hubiera estado haciendo cosas malas con Jimmy. Ups, creo que acabo de dar a conocer nuestra relación a la nueva James- le dijo House a su amigo mientras Trece se recuperaba del rápido trayecto

El oncólogo no le prestó atención y su nueva pupila tampoco. Al recuperarse un poco por fin pudo decir el porque de su prisa

- La doctora Cuddy- empezó a decir la chica pero House le cortó de inmediato

- Si has venido a decirme que Cuddy me busca para pasar consulta ya te puedes ir por donde has venido, no se si estás viendo que estoy comiendo y necesito relajar la mente, esta mente que resuelve los grandes casos. Si has venido para que me monte un trío con Cuddy y contigo déjame decirte que me lo pensaré

- La doctora Cuddy ha entrado en shock. Me había llamado a su despacho para comentar unas cosas sobre mi curriculum cuando ha dejado de hablar y ha entrado en shock y en parada. Ahora la está atendiendo Foreman y creo que o encontramos el porque pronto o no aguantará mucho

Antes de que Trece terminara de decir todo aquello tanto House como Wilson ya estaban levantados de la mesa y saliendo del bar del hospital, ambos con una preocupación considerable. Para Wilson, Cuddy era una gran amiga pero éste sabía que para su amigo, mister sarcasmo, la decana del hospital era algo más que una compañera de trabajo o una jefa, era la mujer a la que amaba aunque no lo hubiera aceptado todavía.

- Seguro que ha fingido todo para que me ponga a trabajar en algún caso

- House no seas más imbécil que normalmente, un estado de parada no se puede fingir, aparte no creo que a Cuddy le guste ser tu paciente, porque por si se te ha olvidado los haces sufrir más de lo debido aunque los acabes salvando.

- Me ofendes Jimmy

Con ese intercambio de frases y con el caminar rápido de ambos, a pesar del dolor de pierna que tenía House en aquellos momentos, llegaron a la habitación donde Foreman, con la ayuda de Kutner y Taub, estaba tratando a Cuddy. Apartando a la gente con el bastón tanto House como Wilson entraron en la habitación.

- ¿Qué le pasa a nuestra gran decana?

- House está muy mal. No se que le pasa pero es algo extraño

- Veo que sigues siendo tan perspicaz como siempre Foreman, que está mal ya lo veo porque no se si lo sabes aun conservo mis ojos en su sitio

- Respiración entrecortada, parada cardiaca, temblores y pérdida de conciencia- le recitó Kutner a su nuevo jefe

- Veo que el nuevo patito se ha aprendido la lección de hoy. Pues ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer, un TAC, un electro, una punción y las demás pruebas rutinarias que solemos hacer. Mientras Wilson y yo iremos a su casa para ver si hay algo que nos pueda ayudar en el caso

Los dos jefes de departamento salieron de la habitación, no sin antes mirar echar una última mirada a la que era su jefa y ante todo su amiga. El trayecto a casa de Cuddy fue en silencio. Ninguno decía nada, los dos sabían que en aquellos momentos no podían bromear sobre nada, es más Wilson sabía que su amigo a pesar de no aparentarlo estaba más afectado de lo que podía llegar a pensar nadie.

En casa de Lisa no encontraron nada, mientras James buscaba algo que les pudiera parecer sospechoso House se tomaba sus vicodinas para el dolor de pierna, que en aquellos momentos lo estaba matando. Greg no podía olvidarse de cómo hacía menos de 24 horas había estado en aquel lugar teniendo la mejor noche de su vida y tan poco tiempo después había vuelto para ver si algo le podía estar causando aquello a su Lisa.

- House, esto está limpio, aquí no hay nada fuera de lo común. Vámonos.

- Volvamos que tenemos que salvar a la gran decana del Princeton-Plainsboro, si lo logramos yo quiero un aumento de sueldo

- Tú lo que quieres es tenerla a ella, a mi no me engañas Greg, nos conocemos desde hace mucho y se que a ti el sueldo te da igual. Lo que no te da igual es perder a la única mujer que te acepta como eres, sin quererte cambiar

Las palabras de Wilson se le quedaron grabadas en la mente. Cuddy le aceptaba como era, sin quererlo cambiar como intentó hacerlo Stacy y Cameron, cuando trabajaba con él.

- Por fin llegas, ha empeorado desde que te fuiste, o encontramos lo que tiene o no soportará más de un día- le dijo Foreman a House

El gran Gregory House, jefe del departamento de diagnóstico, se fue a su despacho, donde cogió la pizarra y la llevó a la habitación de Cuddy. Nunca se había puesto a diagnosticar en la habitación de un paciente pero no quería que se le pasará nada, ni un síntoma, de lo que le sucedía a su jefa.

A lo largo de la tarde el equipo de House fue dando ideas, Wilson se unió a ellos y también lo hicieron Cameron que estaba por urgencias y Chase al salir de operar a una niña. Nadie sabía que podía ser lo que tenía la mujer que dirigía el hospital.

Al llegar la noche los empleados se fueron yendo a descansar a casa un par de horas, quedando allí solamente Wilson y House. En un momento de la noche James se bajó a la cafetería a por unos cafés y House se acercó a Lisa. Le apartó el pelo de la frente caliente y húmeda. Le parecía imposible que hacía tan poco hubiera visto aquel precioso cuerpo en acción y en aquellos momentos estuviera tan desmejorada, toda pálida, con sudor frío, con fiebre que no bajaba con nada y con unas ojeras considerables.

- Greg, te quiero- decía Cuddy delirando por la fiebre.

Aquellas palabras le habían llegado a su corazón de hielo, ella lo quería, para ella no había sido solo sexo. Tenía que salvarla para aclarar toda la situación.

- Yo también, Lisa, yo también- le susurró House mientras le daba un beso en la frente y otro en los labios, mostrando esa parte desconocida esa en la que era Greg y no el cabrón de House

El resto de la noche pasó sin ningún nuevo síntoma, las horas pasaban lentamente. House cada vez estaba más obsesionado con aquello, todos a excepción de Wilson pensaban que era por el hecho de tener como enferma a la decana el que quisiera hacer todo perfecto para después poderle restregarle que había salvado su vida, por su parte James sabía que su amigo quería salvar a Lisa por lo que sentía y porque no iba a dejar que Dios le ganara esta partida y se llevara a una de las piezas claves en su vida.

- House, o encontramos lo que es o no habrá nada que hacer

- ¿Te crees que me estoy chupando el dedo?- le cuestionó House a Foreman a la vez que tomaba dos vicodinas, había perdido la cuenta de todas las que llevaba tomadas en el tiempo que había estado allí

- Tienes que aceptar que lo que esté pasando a Cuddy es algo realmente extraño. De un momento a otro entró a parada cuando siempre ha tenido un corazón muy resistente

- Foreman ¿acaso te crees que estás cosas pican a tu puerta y te preguntan si en esos momentos estás ocupado que ya vendrán en otro momento?- dijo House para luego girarse a mirar la pizarra e intentar adivinar que le pasaba

El día pasó sin ninguna novedad, la noche estaba siendo tranquila. Wilson había decidido ir a su casa a dormir unas horas para volver descansado y con la mente más centrada, por su parte Greg no se movió de allí. Estuvo mirando la pizarra lo que fueron horas interminables hasta que se le encendió la bombilla y salió su parte de genio. Le subministró lo que se necesitaba para esa rara patología que suponía que sufría su jefa.

Lo que restaba de noche se la pasó velando el sueño, ahora tranquilo, de Lisa. Por la mañana cuando llegó Wilson decidió ir a su casa a descansar y a ducharse. Llevaba casi 48 horas sin dormir, que sus patitos aguantaran dos días sin dormir no significaba que él estuviera ya para eso. Necesitaba dormir y aquello es lo que haría.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Algunas horas después de que House se marchara de la habitación de Cuddy, ésta se despertó aun desubicada 

-¿Qué ha pasado?

- Lisa, por fin has despertado. Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, sobretodo Greg. Ha estado aquí contigo todo el tiempo hasta que ha logrado dar con lo que te ha ocurrido

- James gracias- le dijo la decana mientras el oncólogo abrazaba a su amiga

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a un Gregory House bien vestido, con su barba de unos días y con una tenue sonrisa sin nada de sarcasmo, algo nada habitual en él.

- Me voy que tengo a un paciente al que intentar animar

Ni Cuddy ni House le hicieron caso a Wilson que salía del lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sabía que esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, siempre lo había sentido. Esas discusiones, esos comentarios jocosos de su amigo sobre el trasero y los pechos de la jefa, ese supuesto odio que se tenían no era más que amor y tensión sexual reprimida.

En la habitación donde estaba la decana las cosas estaban muy tranquilas. Cuddy estaba descansando con los ojos cerrados mientras que House la observaba, guardaba en su memoria cada detalle de esa preciosa mujer.

- Empezaré yo. Creo que sino lo digo ahora no lo diré nunca. Greg, la noche que pasamos juntos fue increíble, se que para ti fue solo sexo pero para mi fue algo más. Espero que nuestra relación no se vea afectada por esa pequeño lapsus o como quieras llamarle

- No me digas lo que siento Lisa, no des por hecho que para mi solamente fue sexo y no algo más, porque si lo das por supuesto te estás equivocando. No se lo que fue pero te puedo garantizar que no fue solamente sexo. Si me pides mi opinión de especialista en estos temas creo que hicimos el amor pero no me hagas caso a lo mejor se me va la cabeza- le dijo House a Cuddy guiñándole un ojo logrando hacer sonreír a la jefa

- En estos días que he estado convaleciente has pasado de ser señor sarcasmo a ser el doctor sexólogo con el ego por las nubes. No se si el cambio me beneficia o me perjudica. ¿Tú que opinas?

- Creo que te beneficia ama. Ahora me puedes tener pasando consulta, como castigo, y como esclavo sexual por las noches.

- Greg, no quiero que te sientas obligado. Se que después de lo de Stacy no quieres mantener una relación para no sufrir.

- La gran decana del Princeton-Plainsboro como no podía ser de otra manera mirando antes por lo que sienten los demás que por ella. Si te he dicho lo que tus preciosas orejas han escuchando es porque lo siento, no creas que por acostarme con alguien le declaro mi amor sino todas las prostitutas de la ciudad serian las señoras de House.- comentó con su sonrisa pícara Greg- Aparte voy a presentarme como único candidato para tu casting en búsqueda de padre para el nene que quieres tener, un pequeño engendro que llevará los genes de los House y de los Cuddy- terminó diciendo House

Lisa se incorporó, con un poco de dificultad, al escuchar aquellas palabras. Lo que había ansiado escuchar durante años le había sido concedido, el tener algo con Greg y que este se prestara para ser el padre del hijo que quería. Sin pensarlo, una vez incorporada, besó a House, éste como era de suponer no dijo que no. El beso fue tranquilo, un beso donde mostraban lo que con palabras no se habían dicho nunca.

Ese beso se lo estaban dando Lisa y Greg, no Cuddy y House. Esos besos que habían compartido aquella noche y durante su estancia en la universidad en Michigan. Aquellos que serían el principio para lograr traer a la vida a un pequeño Housin al mundo

**FIN**


End file.
